


【幸运52】今日水龙卷

by mistcomos



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcomos/pseuds/mistcomos





	【幸运52】今日水龙卷

夜色迷离，月亮隐约藏进云里。霓虹灯乱闪，暴雨过后的城市湿漉漉，车头灯闪闪，地上蜿蜒了一道道亮光。

中午的滂沱大雨浸了半条街，临港水龙卷，不懂事的学生仔不知死哇哇靠近被警察叔叔赶走。

“落大雨放假不是给你们玩而是让你们乖乖呆在家里的。”

一个穿着普通白色衬衫黑色长裤的男人独自一个坐在吧台上。酒点了，放在一边，就自己在那里玩手机，纽扣好矜持地开了三四粒。看着今日关于天气的新闻，心里任性想着他都想去追一追风，奈何天天为艺人捅下的烂摊子收场收到呼吸都嫌浪费时间。更何况有些风是过时不候又无可预测，就好似关于他的感情，拿今日的天气作比也很是贴切。

猝然而至，迅速又热烈。

 

一开始只不过是在小小角落发现他。

一群人西装穿得大腹便便，头上冒油笑容猥琐，奈何口袋里有钱。若是识做，从十八线爬到三线都不是梦，剩下看命。娱乐圈大大小小的明星很多不过是晨早的露水只一夜寿命，偏偏大多数人都自命不凡。他一开始都不知道他是怎样混进一群走肾不走心的老板中。好似都没人带着他。

穿着最合身的西装，仿佛刚刚从颁奖典礼里出来。纽扣扣到第一个，拘谨坐在一边，面容雪白，笑容礼貌又尴尬。咧开一下，发现没人看见就恢复原状，神色略显凌冽，发现他看着他又即刻露出状似诚恳的笑容。配上他染成浅黄色的头发，笑的时候真的好像一只大金毛。

他笑笑，心想我又不来当金主的，对我笑又没用。见到他回避好像还露出一点点失望眼色。有点点好笑，不知几线的小模特哄得老板们好开心，钱都要塞进人的衣服里。就他一个同这个世界格格不入。其他人都领到剧本，只他一个人误入片场。

见他又望回他又露出略带羞涩的甜蜜笑容，演技不错。就这样动了心思。

起身起到一半就发现，一个姗姗来迟的老板见到各位各有安排，巡视一遍终于发现一只落单的乱望乱笑的大金毛，心满意足揽上对方的腰。

若是平时，他掉头就要走。上头老板都不知道发咩神经要他来这里谈生意，要不是互相认得被以为是带着艺人来的，他都差点被人揽走。

有点反胃。抬头望见那只大金毛还看着自己，眼睛眨，略显推拒，向他投来求助的目光。

帮人一下好像也没什么，这个圈这么乱，多考虑一下也是好事。他心地善良，日行一善。

出面叫陈总，这个是我带出来的小艺人，有点急事要先走真的万分抱歉，下次有机会希望可以合作。我们要先告辞。

趁人懵圈中，扯着大金毛的手就往外面走。门关上，里面的喧闹就被这样隔绝。

回头看看他，因为太高，要顺手就只能摸摸他的脸，不在意地笑笑:“好啦，我带你出来啦，你就自己回去吧。”

脸上还留有一点点惊诧。谁不知下一秒就被他用手抓住手开口，“我的脸只有我的喜欢的人才能碰。”

眉眼摆低，声音还有些许甜软，好像摸了他的脸一下有多委屈一样，真是一只金贵的金毛。

看大金毛的外形要在娱乐圈混混也不是不行，说穿了，只要有人肯捧，这个外形同特质，大红大紫都有机会。

笑出声，松了背，叉住腰问他那怎么办。

语气当中好像有一点无奈同一丝丝他自己都没听出来的宠溺。

虽然他最喜欢猫，但是养只大金毛好像也很不错。

结果别人这只大金毛直接抱住他，在他耳边咬耳朵。

“那你直接当我喜欢的人好不好？”

从出生到现在一直自认铁直无比的李深听到这句话肯定想即刻跳出这只大金毛身边两米远，但是当时好似入了迷什么都没反应过来。好像中蛊一样。

以为只是想捡回来签约当他的经纪人，结果没想到当晚就被人压在床上。

猝然而至，迅速又热烈。

明明最无辜的是他。

一早醒来，阳光直射入室内，大金毛盘在他身上睡得死沉。他全身酸软起来，骨都觉得有点痛，推开他还揉揉眼睛望望自己，支支吾吾地撒娇说我还想睡一会，你可以不可以陪我一起。

“不行，我还要回公司。”

“深深不行，我好困，你能不能再陪我睡一下下。”

大金毛抱着他的腰不让他走，埋在他怀里说话的声音嗡嗡嗡的软绵绵。

他发誓他在娱乐圈从业那么多年也没见过撒娇撒得那么自然的男孩子。

还是在上面的。

上面的！！！

心里面有些后知后觉的荒诞。

本来以为是一只乖巧的大金毛，结果昨晚把他压在床上，他快哭了他都不肯放过他。后知后觉眼泪流了出来，还舔舔他的眼睛在他耳边说你哭起来也好好看。

挣扎还是要推开，直接被人起身抬腿压在身下，腿抬起来了还很暧昧地往下一压。

声音依旧带着朦胧睡意，昨晚说着只有我喜欢的人才能摸我的脸的他现在就半捧着李深的脸。

“看来深深今天精神也很好的样子。”他是阳光，笑起来都不知是今日的太阳比较耀眼还是他。

然后手顺着他的脸往下滑，昨天的衣服还没穿上，直接滑过他的敏感区。听到李深突然停住的呼吸，小金毛勾起嘴角一笑直接从下巴亲了下去，李深只能僵硬着身子颤抖。

“深深，我觉得它想再来一次。”然后就被压倒酒店要退房打电话喊再续两个钟才结束。

 

“你名字是什么。”给人吃干抹净都还不知人叫什么名，他昨晚一定是精神失常才可能发生这样的事。

这只大金毛在他去洗澡的时候又扒着他撒娇说不洗澡不舒服，让他先去洗又说这样你会不舒服。

他说了不用还是拒绝不能一起被拖进浴室。李振宁他真的搞不明白，为什么一个一米八几的大男人会这样对另外一个男人撒娇。就同他以后会叫这个比他还小三四岁的人哥哥一样令人费解。

“黄嘉新。”小金毛趴在桌上看他换衣服，乖巧地给他递衬衫领带跟外套。

“嘉许的嘉，万象更新的新。”然后扯扯他的衣袖说得委屈巴巴，“我昨晚跟你说过了，但是你没记得。”

李振宁冷笑一声，谁昨晚第一次被一个人男人压在身下还有空去记你叫什么名字。但是看着黄嘉新像只乖巧的大狗狗一样看着自己，他又觉得自己也有不可推卸的责任。

对方问到自己的名字倒是喊了他一个晚上，可怜他一时沉浸在意识的海洋中不知道说了什么。连他自己流了眼泪都是因为对方亲着他的眼睛说你怎么哭了才知道。

带他下去吃早餐的时候，在电梯里还问他不用着急去公司吗。

他翻翻白眼歪头看他，回了一句一你说呢。

黄嘉新看着他疯狂甜笑仿佛按了什么开关似的。

“深深你好可爱。”

“嘻嘻。”回以敷衍一笑。

糊里糊涂地把黄嘉新签下，刚刚好填补从公司独立的一位男艺人，虽然可能不是一个足够合适的人选，但是也讲究些许缘分。讲不清是一时冲动的成分大点，还是因为黄嘉新的眼神太过脆弱和诚恳。见到合同的时候一点都不认真看，再三要求才委屈巴巴乖乖巧巧地翻开，说了也不听，非得乖乖哄着才肯认真看，看到要改艺名的时候还说了句这个名字真好听。

神采奕奕的奕，名字不错。

然后被李振宁使劲rua了一下，才说原来是后羿的羿。在他手里抬头望他，傻笑地说那也很不错，我喜欢。

“我真的好喜欢你呀。”真的不放过一丝一毫的机会同他撒娇。

甜得李振宁牙根发抖。

一切都那么自然而然，李振宁惯常将计就计毫不用心，见惯娱乐圈风云变幻，这些尚算小事。更何况这只大金毛看起来好似真的好喜欢他，招招手就把头凑过来，真的哄得人好欢喜。

不过又只限于黄嘉新还不够红的时候，不知什么命水，演一部剧就拿了最佳新人，人气急升。肯定是趁热打铁趁火打劫，一部戏一部的接，一个综艺接一个的上，粉丝越来越多，医院都去的越来越频繁。不要看黄嘉新在床上这么耍狠，临春去秋来，天气变动，身体实在是免疫力太低，动不动就在医院吊盐水。在外地拍戏大半夜收工回到酒店打电话给睡得安稳的李振宁，一开口就开始撒娇，对方一哄就开始哭。

他也知自己不是李振宁手下唯一一个艺人，不可能日日跟着他，但是他是他手里最红的一个都如此敷衍。红了以后就更加不可能同以前那样随随便便上手亲密，他好似好久都没同李振宁在家里见面。

说穿了他忙他也忙。

悄悄还听到他旁边还有别人的说话声，温温柔柔听得人舒舒服服问深深你失眠啊。

大半夜还有什么人会出现在旁边又问这样的问题，抽抽泣泣就挂了电话，李振宁又没有再打回来。

李振宁莫名其妙，以为信号不好。小朋友心思不定，随他而去就好。

老板又给他扔了一个半新人，问题比较难搞。李振宁工作尽心尽力，难免半夜还在外面工作。

可惜黄嘉新够懂事又不够细心。同李振宁都不知道为什么这个艺人本来还可以接到通告变成跟被封杀一样。

问个小艺人一问三不知，问老板也不不知。语焉不详的答案是可能得罪了什么人，就没下文。黄嘉新的运气用尽了没李振宁不知。但是他觉得他的运气已经全部用在他的身上。黄嘉新作为他最辉煌的战绩之后，他就遭遇自己的滑铁卢。连怎样滑的都不知。

深深不易，深深叹气。

黄嘉新揽着他撒娇，说他为什么还要理那个小艺人。明明是扶不起的泥，好不容易有时间，还不如陪陪他。

接着就被李振宁教育做人做事要爱岗敬业，要尽心尽责。

黄嘉新说我也做得好好啊，一年到处飞，剧组一呆就几个月，广告代言接到手软，该有的奖都有了，为什么你就是不奖励我。

李振宁说好好好，那你要什么奖励。黄嘉新突然好想哭，明明做演员的是他，但是很多时候都是他觉得李振宁面上有千层面具，怎样撕都撕不下来。

“你真的没有心。”用力咬一口。

在家里做都有可能被撞见，黄嘉新当场推开那个小艺人，说你几斤几两，既然被封杀就不要继续烦李振宁，他没时间管你，接着就动手要打起来。然后直接被李振宁同他拉扯开，说你发什么癫。

在一起的时候有多容易，分开就比当初来得多容易。

没钥匙为什么进得来，在一起之后唯一一场大吵，吵完就是玩完。是李振宁太天真，哪里会有人无缘无故无理无由的红。大公司的少当家出来玩，谁不让路。想封杀谁就封杀谁，以为他天真无邪似只大金毛，哪里知原来是个狠角色。演技是真的好，不是怎么骗得他团团转，一时玩票就拿尽所有可以拿的奖。

就当是一场烟火，一阵季风，燃烧过再消失，刮过风就剩一地狼狈。

只是可惜了这个小艺人。

此后他的战绩没人再能超过黄嘉新。真的好笑，以为是自己眼光高超，殊不知是别人另有玄机。人红有人红的繁忙，半红不红自以为是的事情最多，动不动爆点负面新闻，他真是来打工的，好折堕。

喝了今晚的第一口酒。外面的雨又开始下，后面进来的人都好似带着一层水汽。就是普通成年人的生活。追风是不可能的，要是欢喜，可以挑一个中意的欢度今晚。

手机刚刚黑屏就有人同他搭话，紧接着就是比他高又比他大只的人揽着他，语气亲密又热切。

“深深久等了。”

听到熟悉的声音，深深觉得自己就好像只猫整个背的毛都竖了起来，好久没见，一见就在这种场合。是个巨星连口罩眼睛都不戴，现在谁管他谁就要被他气死。

“好久不见。”

忽视深深同自己的对光，抱着他，手放在他开了纽扣的胸前。

“拜拜，他是我的，你没机会。”

不知发什么酒疯，先把人打包带走。躲不过的第一次，只有零与无数次的差别，撒娇功力见长，连敏感点都如数家珍。

深深我好想念你，每一天都想念你，但是你看起来一点都不喜欢我，你真的没有心。

僵硬的身体慢慢放软，窗外在落雨刮风窗户嗡嗡声，李振宁觉得自己的脑袋也嗡嗡嗡的。又沉又醉，明明今晚只喝了一口酒。

充满阳光气息的声音在电视上好常听，低沉又性感的一面就只有这一时，太过合拍，刺激自己敏感神经。

每次都要哭，越哭越漂亮。眼尾变红，眼神变迷离，脆弱又无心，也是黄嘉新最喜欢的一点。从眼睛到下巴，游离唇上最愚蠢，先把你的呼吸吞掉，交换气息，让你一呼一吸都是自己的味道。再是你的下巴跟喉结，还要说你叫的比你唱歌还好听，再问是不是你在其他人面前都是一模一样。然后变得越加发狠，金毛变狼狗。点着你的敏感点问为什么还是这么敏感，你的小艺人有没有更加满足你，还是你其实比较喜欢做上面的那个？

身下的人挣扎不能，全身上下都在泄力，咬牙颤颤，真的不知道面前的人在这里胡说八道些什么。真的酒后发疯，吻到哪里哪里就发红发烫，都不知是谁比较窝囊谁比较沉醉，到最后两个人竟然一起哭出来，只不过李振宁是哭笑不得。

一夜过后，满身狼狈，床上其他人的人影不见，谁知道昨晚是真是梦？叹一口气，自己穿衣，谁又知道这个世界有多少真感情。

真的天真，继续打工吧。前一天还是风吹雨打，今日就放晴，晴空万里的晴。满SNS的双彩虹，世界错综复杂，人心五彩斑斓，真是好有趣。


End file.
